


A Very Witchery Valentine

by GonewithFantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Male Squirting, Misunderstandings, Omorashi, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Virgin Jaskier | Dandelion, Watersports, chapter one is really cute and chapter two is pure smut, piss drinking, which is essentially pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Chapter one:It's Geralt's and Jaskier's first Valentine's Day as a couple and Geralt wants to make this a special day for Jaskier. Unfortunately, the bard thinks Geralt expects him to take their relationship to the next level in return (aka expecting Jaskier to sleep with him), which Jaskier doesn't feel quite ready for yet. But the last thing he wants to do is disappoint his witcher. So what is he gonna do? (This does NOT take place in a modern setting, even though this summary might sound like it.)Chapter two: Pure smut with male squirting and...just take a look at the tags xD
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really don't know how I ended up mixing a sweet and innocent Valentine's Day fic with some piss kink, it just kinda happened and I'm sorry. ^^ (Chapter one is kink free, everyone, so please don't run away just yet. :D)  
> Also, can we all just please ignore that I posted this 8 days after Valentine's Day?! Thanks...

It was the Feast of Saint Valentine and usually Geralt wouldn't have even bothered noticing, as the feast didn't hold any meaning to him whatsoever.

To Jaskier, however, the feast of courtship and love was quite special. He had been writing countless love poems and songs in advance to perform at the market that day. Couples could walk up to him and toss him a few coins, and he would sing them a 'personal' song or recite a romantic poem for them. The bard would be surrounded by people buying each other gifts and flowers all day, so Geralt just ignoring the feast would have been outright cruel, even a gruff witcher like himself realized that.

So while Jaskier was at the market, doing what probably every bard across the whole continent was doing that day, Geralt ran some errands to make sure his lover would be treated to a lovely evening after working the entire day.

When Jaskier finally returned to the inn they were staying at, he was absoluely exhausted but really happy. He had made a lot of coin that day, but that wasn't even the most important thing to him. He loved that he could make people happy with what he did and seeing the sparkle in the women's eyes when their lovers or husbands paid him to sing them a song about their love was absolutely priceless.

At this point, Jaskier didn't even mind that Geralt probably wouldn't have thought of getting him anything for Saint Valentine's Day. The witcher just wasn't the type to make that kind of gestures, he had other ways of expressing his love for him though. And Jaskier was fine with that.

So when Jaskier opened the door to their room, he thought he'd entered the wrong room for a second. The room was dark, illuminated only by the glow of dark red candles that had been set up all across the room. As Jaskier's eyes were adjusting to the twilight, he could make out hundreds of rose petals lying on the floor, surrounding the wooden bathtub that had been brought up to their room. The water was steaming and there was definitely some kind of scented oil in the water. Jaskier inhaled. Lavender, his favorite. The bard smiled.

Suddenly, he spotted a movement in the darkness and then the light of the candles reflected off a set of golden eyes. When Jaskier turned around to meet Geralt's gaze, he realized that he had to blink a few times because he was so moved by all of this. This was so uncharacteristic for the witcher that Jaskier felt like it surely had to be a dream. But when Jaskier felt the firm hug and inhaled Geralt's scent, he knew that he was definitely awake.

"Are you hungy?" Geralt asked, gesturing at a small table that Jaskier hadn't noticed before. There was a bottle of red wine and a variety of pastries arranged on it and Jaskier's mouth instantly watered. "Oh Geralt!" he exclaimed and hugged the witcher back tightly. Then he hesitated. "But...won't the bath water get cold?" he asked, his stomach growling loudly in protest.

Geralt chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I can always reheat with Igni."

Jaskier made a happy noise and sat down at the table. Geralt followed his example. They both sat on the floor for a lack of chairs, which somehow only made the whole thing even more romantic because it resembled a picnic. Jaskier enjoyed the pastries and the wine, letting his gaze wander across the room, thinking that he had never been feeling more treasured in his life.

When they had finished eating, Geralt flicked his fingers at the wooden bathtub and the water instantly started to steam again, the inviting scent of lavender intensifying. Without hesitation, Jaskier undressed and entered the bathtub. They had never shared a bathtub before, as they had only been a couple for a few weeks. But right now it only made sense, so Jaskier impatiently grabbed Geralt's hand, pulling him into the tub as well as soon as the witcher had finished taking off his clothes.

The hot water felt like pure heaven to the bard after being on his feet all day. He snuggled up against Geralt, the witcher pulling him close. Jaskier sighed and rested his head against the Geralt's neck, closing his eyes.

Geralt had grabbed a sponge and started running it over Jaskier's skin, his movements soon becoming more of a massage then an act of washing. Jaskier whole body went slack as he started to make small, relaxed sounds, and if it hadn't been for Geralt holding him up, the bard would have probably slid down to the bottom of the tub.

Geralt started placing gentle kisses on his neck and Jaskier thought that this surely had to be what paradise felt like.

When his skin started to get wrinkly in the water, Geralt lifted him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. Then he carried Jaskier over to the bed that, as Jaskier realized, was also covered with rose petals. They both slipped under the blankets, and Jaskier noticed how the sheets felt especially soft this evening. Geralt put his arms around him and kept kissing his neck.

Jaskier leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, feeling like he would get the best night's sleep he'd had in ages tonight. The gesture of Geralt holding him like that and kissing him made him feel so warm and protected and... _wanted_? His heart picked up its pace as he suddenly realized it: The pastries, the candles, the rose petals... _oh_. Geralt had probably indended for this to be their first time, Jaskier's first time ever, actually.

Jaskier swallowed hard. He loved Geralt with all his heart, but this was so very unexpected and he was really exhausted. No, that was actually not the reason why he didn't feel like doing this if he was being honest with himself. It was just...he didn't feel ready yet. Jaskier thought of all the nice things Geralt had done for him this evening. Everything had been absolutely wonderful and perfect, and he really loved and trusted Geralt. Shit, then why didn't he feel ready yet? There was no reason not to be and...he imagined Geralt's disappointed face when he would tell him that he didn't feel like doing this tonight, or anytime soon for that matter.

Suddenly, a knot formed in his stomach and he had to hide his face in the pillows, not able to enjoy Geralt's kisses anymore because he didn't feel like he deserved them.

The witcher instantly noticed the change in Jaskier's behavior. He stopped kissing him and asked, "Hey, what is it?"

When Jaskier tried to form an answer, he could feel his eyes tearing up. He swallowed and blinked a few times. "Geralt, I loved this evening so much, this was incredibly sweet of you," he whispered.

"But...?" Geralt asked gently, without an accusation behind his question.

"But I'm gonna ruin it for you, I'm so sorry!" Jaskier sniffled and curled up into a ball.

Geralt raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on Jaskier's shoulder, trying to get the young bard to look at him. "Why do you think you would ruin it?"

"Because...," Jaskier felt like he needed to give Geralt an explanation that contained some solid reasons, but how was he supposed to name reasons for a feeling he didn't even quite understand himself?

He sighed and bit his lip.

"Jaskier, aren't you happy in this relationship?" Geralt asked softly, still not a trace of anger in his voice.

Jaskier winced. "No, nonono, I'm incredibly happy and I love you so, _so_ much..." Now Jaskier actually started crying.

Geralt instantly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, rubbing small circles on his back. "Shhht, calm down, okay? What is it that you have to tell me?"

Jaskier took a shaky breath. "Geralt, I love you and I trust you with all my life, it's just...I don't feel ready yet." He turned his head away and sobbed.

Geralt still had no idea what his beloved bard was talking about. All he knew was that he hated seeing him so upset, especially when his intention had been to make him happy. For some reason, however, he had obviously managed to achieve the opposite.

"Not ready for what, Jaskier? This relationship? Life on the path?"

"No, no," Jaskier quickly shook his head, "just not ready for..." He glanced down at the sheets and then up at Geralt, and blushed.

" _Oh!"_ Geralt finally understood what the bard was hinting at.

"I can touch you," Jaskier hurried to say. They had touched each other before and Jaskier actually really liked it. "Just please...let's not take the next step just yet, okay? I'm so sorry, everything you've done today was so perfect and I can't even give you a reason why I don't want to..."

Geralt cupped Jaskier's face in his hands and looked into his eyes that were still shimmering with tears, successfully making the bard stop talking. "Jaskier. You not feeling ready yet is already enough of a reason. Besides, I wasn't trying to make you take the next step with me tonight...or any step at all for that matter."

Jaskier gave him a surprised look. "You weren't?"

He looked so very innocent like that and Geralt chuckled. "Jaskier, you've been performing all day and you almost fell asleep in my arms when we were in the tub. All I wanted was for you not to be disappointed by your idiot witcher who wouldn't give you anything for Saint Valentine's Day after you spending your day around all of these cooing couples."

"Oh, thank God, sorry, I was so stupid!" Jaskier laughed. Then he cozily snuggled up against his witcher. "So...would it really be okay if I just fell asleep right now?" he inquired hesitantly, voice already soft and slurred.

He could hear the smile in Geralt's voice as he answered, "Good night, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy, thank you for reading everyone! <3  
> Chapter 2 will follow soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here comes the smut! xD Please read and understand the tags, if this isn't your kink, you probably won't like this chapter. Just saying... ;)

Jaskier woke up in the middle of the night. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the candles had burned down, yet the scent of rose petals and lavender still lingered in the air, reminding him of the beautiful evening he'd been treated to.  
  
Apparently, romantic gestures like this one had to be one of his turn ons, he realized as he rolled onto his back. The bard sighed. Great timing. A few hours ago, when Geralt had been awake and probably not averse to sharing some intimate touches, all Jaskier's body had longed for was some good night's sleep. Now that the witcher was fast asleep, however, Jaskier's mind started to wander as he let his gaze travel over Geralt's naked torso.  
  
The idea of Geralt planning on having their first time that evening, even though it had turned out to be a misunderstanding, had obviously stirred something in him. As he lay there on his back, he started to imagine touches at places where he'd never been touched before, not even by himself. He subconsciously spread his legs a little as his hips bucked ever so slightly without getting any friction.  
  
Even though Jaskier definitely still didn't feel ready to do the actual deed yet, he started to wonder if... His hand travelled down between his legs, caressing the inner sides of his thighs before it moved on to where he really wanted it to be. One of his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin around his hole and Jaskier shivered. There was a slight feeling of shame to it, as he kept massaging the area around his entrance, actually _enjoying_ the sensation. For some reason, getting pleasure from something like this made him feel both lewd and vulnerable.

In his little fantasy, Jaskier imagined how Geralt would enter him as he increased the pressure of his finger against his hole. Surprisingly, his body didn't even try to keep his finger from going in, the ring of muscles pliant against its tip. Just like that, a part of his finger had slid inside of him and Jaskier's breath hitched. The finger wasn't even in to the first knuckle and Jaskier realized that he definitely needed some kind of lubricant if he wanted to take this any further.

He quickly spit into his hand and spread it where it was needed. He was constantly shivering with anticipation now, as he imagined how Geralt would bury himself inside of him. He was aware that he wouldn't actually want that (yet), however, his fantasy made his cock weep helplessly with precum.

The bard clenched his jaw to keep himself from making any noises as he increased the pressure against his entrance a little more, deliberately not touching his leaking member at all. He turned his head so he could take a look at Geralt's sleeping face...and was met by the calm gaze of the witcher's golden eyes. Jaskier flinched and turned beet-red. Even though he was completely covered by the sheets, the position of his hand had been _quite_ obvious, even if he pretended that Geralt couldn't have told already by his scent alone.

None of them moved and when Jaskier was brave enough to look at the witcher's face once again, Geralt's expression was very soft.

"Do you want me to turn around and just fall asleep again?" the witcher asked, the edges of his lips curling into a slight smirk. Jaskier hadn't known that a smirk could express that much affection. He realized that Geralt was making an actual offer here, to grant him all the privacy he might like to have right now.

Jaskier thought about it. Then an idea came to his mind which made his cock throb so hard it could be seen through the blanket. He averted his eyes, mumbling, "Do you want to...with your finger?" As soon as he had said it, his body started to tremble with lust and anticipation again, he just couldn't do anything about it. So he just gave a small, helpless shrug and smiled shyly, glancing up at Geralt.

Geralt answered with something that could only be described as a moaned 'hmm'. He quickly got up and returned with a vial of oil from his bag of supplies. "Trust me, that's better than spit," Geralt breathed, sounding a little hoarse, and Jaskier knew that he wasn't the only one eager to do this. Geralt slowly pulled off the blanket, leaving them both completely exposed. Jaskier made an appreciative sound, already growing more bold again after dealing with the shock of being caught touching himself.

Geralt ran his hand over the inner sides of Jaskier's thighs, making him shiver even harder. He slowly put his index finger where Jaskier's own one had formerly been. Jaskier instantly saw the point of using oil instead of spit, it just felt so much better, his witcher had definitely been right about this.

"Tell me if anything feels wrong or if you just need me to stop for a while, okay?" Geralt asked gently. Jaskier nodded and bit his lip as Geralt's finger moved in a way that made him leak a spurt a precum.

"Let me take the edge off of this, okay?" Geralt whispered and suddenly moved his head down to Jaskier's leaking cock. "Entering you with my finger will feel much better with a little bit of distraction," he explained, looking up at Jaskier to wait for his consent.

Jaskier nodded, his head rolling back as Geralt's mouth closed over the tip of his hard member. Again, the witcher was right: Jaskier felt absolutely no discomfort as Geralt's finger slowly moved deeper inside of him with slow, gentle thrusts. Jaskier's focus was completely on Geralt's tongue and lips, and what he could _do_ with them, until he crooked his finger and... Jaskier moaned and arched his back.

Geralt chuckled softly, mouth still around the tip of Jaskier's cock. "Oh yeah, there we go." He kept his finger in this exact position, slowly letting it slide back and forth.

Jaskier whimpered, writhing around his finger. "Oh...oh, G-...ah, faster...yes, _yes!! Oh..._ " He had absolutely no idea what Geralt was doing, he only knew that it felt incredibly good and that he just needed exactly this so very badly right now. The feeling quickly started to turn into a liquid fire and Jaskier could feel his muscles down there clench really hard around his lover's finger. He couldn't control it and it felt like those clenching muscles somehow increased the pressure that he now realized had been building inside his middle. This did absolutely not feel like the beginning of any of the other orgasms he'd ever had before. His pleasure coiled so hot, making him feel like he might burst and... _oh God, he really felt like he might burst, his bladder, more specifically. Shit, had to be that damn wine._

Geralt's finger keep moving against this fantastic spot inside of him, making his muscles clench down harder and harder until he was sure he was about to dribble. He screamed and whimpered, there were no words left for telling Geralt what was going on. Surprisingly, the pleasure-pain just continued and despite feeling like he might burst at any second, he didn't leak anything aside from precum, and so Jaskier just lay there, his hands clenched around the sheets, crying out in pleasure as he rode out some kind of orgasm that didn't seem to involve his cock but only that blessed spot inside of him. When he could feel that he started to come down from it, he let out a deep, shaky sigh, relieved that he had managed to keep himself from dribbling into the witcher's mouth.

Suddenly, Geralt's tongue started to move against the tip of his cock and over its slit, massaging it, as his finger kept rubbing against that wonderful spot inside of Jaskier, using a much slower pace than before. And just like that, Jaskier _burst_. He screamed out as it started to leave him in long, hot spurts, every spurt feeling like another orgasm. There was absolutely nothing he could do about it. With Geralt licking his tip like that, he just couldn't seem to find any muscles to clench in order to stop the flow. Everything seemed to be lose and something inside his middle just kept pulsing, each pulse sending out a new gush of liquid straight into Geralt's mouth. Jaskier could feel the witcher swallowing around him and the realization almost gave him another orgasm, one probably involving cum, but then again, he had long lost the ability to reliably tell the difference of what his body would expell.

When the spurts started to get weaker, Geralt increased the pressure of his tongue against Jaskier's slit and did something with his finger inside of him which Jaskier couldn't quite describe, and it just started to happen again. "GerALT!" Jaskier screamed in what could have been both praise or protest, and probably was a mix of both. More hard spurts were shooting out of him, and this time, Jaskier just dropped his head down on the pillow and let it happen, keening loudly with each hissing spurt, eyes closed as the blissful sensation of relief was washing over him.

It stopped as abruptly as it had started and Geralt pulled off his lips with a wet popping sound. "I hope this was okay?" he asked softly.

Jaskier moaned at the wet sound and the sight of Geralt between his legs as he could feel little aftershocks ripple through him. "What _was_ that??" His voice was slurred like...well, like someone's who'd just been fucked really good.

Geralt smirked. "This, my dear Jaskier, is called squirting. And you're really good at it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting smut always leaves me feeling slightly nervous (plus, English isn't my first language), so please make it better by telling me some nice things in the comments...or at least don't rant at me xD


End file.
